Volume 18: Spirit Stone of Destruction
Spirit Stone of Destruction is the eighteenth volume of The Familiar of Zero. Louise came back to the original Saito, the Saito to tell the honest feelings. "When 会Enai are just thinking about you the Ittsumo" It was thought at the end of many words was the desire to still want to be with Saito. People we met for the first time clearly feeling haunted, immersed in happiness. At the same time to save Harukeginia Louise, decided to stop Romaria ambitions. People who worked with Henrietta, and rescued the first Tabitha, but to start moving again ... and Sueyou throne. Other Title: Spirit of Stone Ruin Summaryserenade_beta, http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?p=2898305 Chapter 1: Lovers Continuing off from the party celebrating the new Gallia queen, Saito and Louise are kissing. She then tells him to follow her. She walks to a fountain somewhere… *insert lots of talking about their mistakes with each other and lovey-dovey stuff* She then takes a bath in the fountain, taking off her clothes and asking Saito to wash her back. *insert more love talk* Saito was about to insert THAT into Louise, but they stopped. End of chapter… Basically, just a whole lovey-dovey chapter between Louise and Saito. Will Saito follow his lust and cheat on Louise again? Stay tune to find out! Go Saito Go! PS: Louise’s “Watashi, kirei?” reminded me of that Japanese story… What was it, the Slit-mouthed woman? Chapter 2: Fouquet and Wardes At Romaria… A female… Fouquet brought money for some kids. After handing out what she had, she looked around to make sure she wasn’t followed and entered a broken down building. By the way, Romaria is currently fired up over the crusade against the Elves, and lots of propaganda and stuff. She enters a room, where a man, Waldo, was sitting and reading a book. It seems Fouquet has been stealing books about Romaria’s history, by the way (for Waldo to read?). The two had come to Romaria after the previous war. Fouquet asks why Waldo came all the way to Romaria. After a little convincing, he told his story. That his mother once worked at the Academy(?), the place Louise’s oldest sister is working, and then she went crazy one day. She was closed up, but one day, at a party, she left the room. When she hugged Waldo, he, who was embarrassed at her, pushed her slightly to get her off of him. She fell down the stairs, broke her neck, and died. He later found her diary that had her saying that she found out a great/dangerous secret. She could not tell anyone. They had to head to the Sacred Land or else they will not be saved. Etc. Waldo, always wanting to lift the guilt that haunted him for his killing of his mother, decided to go to the Sacred Land for his mother. Considering the fastest way was to participate in this crusade, he decided to come here. This is also why he has been asking Fouquet to steal books about the country. All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door… Opening it, they find a female dressed in a white miko outfit, around 15 years old. She revealed that her master has known everything the two has been doing and have been watching them. Her master has come to invite the two to participate in the crusade, which they already were planning to do. By the way, her master is that annoying Pope… Chapter 3: Josette's Garden Party Three days after the party over the new Gallia queen started… Josette is supposed to dance, but she was nervous, so Julio decided to dance with her. …Great, next. Anyways, after the dance… Josette feels guilty for stealing the throne from her sister, but she’s prepared to do anything to make Julio happy and all~ Julio seems to feel a little guilty though? After Josette fell asleep, he walked out and saw Isabella. He decides to try and get her to work for him. She agrees after some negotiation. He tells her to observe everybody, especially Saito for suspicious movement and leaves. After he leaves, Isabella whispers to herself that it will be easier to move now. Also, it seems she has an “Intelligence Knife” with her. I don’t know when this happened… (-_-) Getting her first appearance this volume, Henrietta is taking a walk, worrying over the whole imposter cooperating with Romaria towards the crusade and hoping Tabitha will be found soon. As always, unable to do anything and worthy of Joseph’s nickname. They pass by two people sitting on a bench… Love-love scene where the two are embarrassed about the bath and fountain and almost-sex thing. Saito worries about whether he should be happy right now when there is so much trouble occurring and thinks to himself that he needs to become stronger. Henrietta, after watching this, stands up and leaves. Oyoyo? Jealousy? Don’t try to steal Saito away again, Henrietta… You’ll lose more fans, probably. I’d be amused though, fufufu… Heck, considering that lump of lust (meaning Saito), I’d bet coming at him naked would do critical damange. Eh? No? … Chapter 4: Strategy Tabitha is locked up in a room… Rather, a jail. The Pope arrives and asks her to follow him to some place. Of course, Tabitha isn’t happy or cooperative. Anyways, afterwards, some mysterious talking between the Pope and Julio over a group of people. Four days after the party started, Isabella sent news that she found Tabitha. Henrietta and co. decide to sneak in and rescue Tabitha, but Isabella comes in and tells them the place she was locked up was incredibly secure and impossible to rescue her. They had to wait until Tabitha leaves the room for some reason and rescue her when there is a chance. Luckily, the Pope is suddenly planning to return to Romario, so they might have a chance during the farewell party… Chapter 5: Confession of the Pope On the day the Pope is leaving… One of Isabella’s agents came and told Saito and co. where Tabitha was. Saito and co. used the dolls that could become a clone of a person when blood is used to take their place while they go to rescue Tabitha. Julio leaves Josette. Tabitha wakens up inside a carriage. The Pope is reading a book. He tells her to not even think about trying to escape. He talks about the four powers, etc. and how the four of four will revive when the great power that the Elves use turn against them and how he will show her now. Chapter 6: Spirit Stone of Destruction The Pope’s party is going back to Romaria. But Saito’s group is having trouble finding a chance to rescue Tabitha, because of the heavy security. On the second day of the trip back… Saito’s group is still trying to figure out a plan. Isabella and her agent, as well as that… Castelmore guy back from the fight near the river appears. Anyways, after a little arguing, the plan was set. Louise would use her illusion to create an army behind Saito and Cast… something as they go and negotiate with the Pope. When the two got near, Isabella’s agent fired a blinding light and Cast… something takes the Pope hostage while everyone is stunned by the light. Putting his wand near the Pope’s throat, he Cast… something tells the Pope’s soldiers to throw down their wands. Isabella’s agent comes and begins burning the wands. Tabitha is rescued and Saito tries to get her to escape on Sylpheed, but Julio snatches her and flies away. Saito and Louise ride on Sylph and chase after him. When the Fire Dragon Mountain Range (the place the Pope wanted to take Tabitha; literal translation) entered site, Julio’s dragon dropped Tabitha (because she was struggling). It swooped and caught her again. Sylph tries to ram Julio’s dragon and misses, but Saito manages to jump onto the dragon and put his sword at his throat, forcing him to land. After they land, Saito and Julio get into a fist fight after Saito angers Julio. They both fall over after pummeling each other. Julio tells Saito how he doesn’t know how he (Julio) feels not trying to fall in love but still falling in love and yet having to use a girl and cries. …………………Me: So? hates Julio, doesn’t give a crap about his sob story Anyways, the ground starts shaking… According to the Pope, who was still being held hostage, the earthquake was the beginning of the 大陸起 (Continent Wake?). The mountain range was rising into the sky… Will an Angeloid fall from the sky?! …I wish… Damn it… Why can’t one fall from the sky in my backyard… … Julio explains that the wind stones enter a state once several ten thousands of years where it lifts the land. All over the world, the wind stones lift and turn the land. This is the reason they have to aim for the Sacred Land. The Pope and co. meet up with Julio and co. and explains that in time, 50% of the land will no longer be livable. Fight for land will start. They have to enter the sacred land and find the magic device left by Primil that can dispel the ancient magic from the land. The Pope asks Saito’s group to help him. Louise says they need time to think about the answer. And so, some new friendships and stuff and stuff. Next. Chapter 7: Our Home First scene is Eleanor and the Undine excavating wind stones. They find a lot underground, confirming the possibility of the land floating up in the future. It seems Malicorne has gone complete masochist on us… Well, his girlfriend will be happy, surely. Second scene is Henrietta deciding to cooperate with the Pope. Third scene has Saito and Louise returning to their mansion. Helen and Siesta greet them. Siestaｷﾀ━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━!! Tabitha and Sylph have decided to work there (and help Saito and co.), giving up the crown and name to Josette. Though after the whole crusade thing, Tabitha promised to return to Gallia, though it is not decided what she will do afterwards. It seems Isabella is trying to change a few laws (like the one to give up a child should a twin be born) and trying to return the girls at that monastery back to their families. Colbert and Kirche also arrive. It seems they have been working on that Ostland ship, such as adding a cannon. Anyways, night time comes, and after a bit of a woman’s fight, Saito ends up sleeping with Tabitha and Siesta. Saito, who had fallen asleep from drinking too much, woke up and mistook Tabitha for Louise and kissed her… He makes a loud noise when he finally realizes this, causing Louise to come in and find him with his hands around Tabitha, causing her to attack him. Chapter 8: Elf of the Sahara In the Sahara… We are introduced to two new characters, and a wind dragon. A female elf named Lukshana (or something like that) and her fiancé, a male named Aii. It seems that Bitashal (or whatever the name of that elf that interacted with Joseph in past volumes) is her grandfather and has come back from the human world. She goes to see him. By the way, it seems Lukshana has a lot of interest in human culture, with lots of human-made stuff in her house/cabinet Bitashal tells Arii to capture one of the four of four, to prevent the power from reviving, but Arii doesn’t want to go to the human world. Though Lukshana wants to go to the human world and threatens him that she’ll break her engagement with him if he doesn’t, and he gives up and agrees to go. Chapter 9: Chance meeting Back at Saito’s place… It seems the placement of the girls (at night) have been decided. Louise and Siesta, as usual, are by Saito’s side, and Tabitha… is above. Anyways, Eleanor, seemingly scared of the whole Continent Wake, has come to stay at their place. After a little trouble with Eleanor, Eleanor finally accepts Louise and Saito, telling them she will be reporting to her parents and will train Saito to act like a noble. Later… *insert lovey-dovey scene* Epilogue: Nothing much here. The elves (Arii and his soliders, etc.) get attacked by bandits on their way and the bandits get killed. Notes ---- Zero no Tsukaima The Familiar of Zero Novel (series) ---- Category:Light novels